


Before the sun rises

by TheRaptorOFire



Series: Prompts [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dad!Cullen, F/M, Fluff, Lion King (1994) References, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaptorOFire/pseuds/TheRaptorOFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt for <a href="http://bloodygrin.tumblr.com/">bloodygrin <3</a> "What if baby comes to wake up daddy by crawling out of their crib/bed, climbing into bed, and lion king-ing it to try and get breakfast? "Before the sun rises he's your son" bit."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the sun rises

It was barely dawn, light fluttering in through the small cracks set by the window curtains. It had been a long night, Branson had kept both of them up with his constant quest for either attention or food. He was a growing boy sure, but that doesn’t excuse the fact Amelia had given him a midnight snack of cookies, when Cullen told them both not to.

As he turned in his spot on the bed, Cullen groaned, the light beaming into his eyes. He raised an arm to shield him from the blighted sun, it was a Sunday, Maker’s breath couldn’t he sleep for just a little –

Amelia stirs in her spot to the sound of the bedroom door creaking open, tiny pitter patter of feet attempting to sneak their way inside.  

She rolled onto her side, so her breath tickled Cullen’s neck.

They could feel the mattress give as Branson crawled onto the bed, even if he was close to 5 at this point, the boy liked sleeping under the protective arm of his parents. Instead this time he was crawling onto of Cullen, he was getting to old for this.

“Dad” he whispered, “Dad, I’m hungry”

When Cullen didn’t respond, Branson repeated his name; ‘Dad’

Both Amelia and Cullen laid there as Branson whispered between them. He started to bounce around a bit, Cullen flinched each time. Not that his son was heavy but he was hitting that spot; The spot on his chest that usually Amelia touched. He was trying so hard not to out scream out, he was tired, exhausted after last night. He just wanted one –

“Cullen, your cub is awake” Amelia whispered as quietly as possible in Cullen’s ear. Her breath ghosting against his skin.

He didn’t care at this point if Branson knew they were awake, “Before the sun rises, he’s your ‘cub’.”

Branson jumped one more time before pulling at Cullen’s face. “ _Daaaaaaaaad!_ ”

He sighed, slowly rising up with a crack in his neck and a groan as he stretched. “Alright, alright,” He chuckled, lifting his son up in his arms as he got up. “But what’s say we wake mom up too –“

Cullen positions Branson in the crook of his arm, pulling the curtains open with a hard yank of the material. Amelia shielded her eyes, blinded momentarily by the light. Muttering how she was going to get him for this, before both her boys rushed out of the room and to the kitchen.


End file.
